The Lemonade Stand
by peaches n pears
Summary: Gordo moves into the house next door to Lizzie. His younger sister and Miranda both know that the two are meant for each other! Will their plan work or backfire? R&R!
1. new neighbors

Hey yall I'm Peaches n Pears and this is the story

It's kinda different, Gordo has three sisters, he never met Lizzie till he was 16, Matt is also younger too about 12.

Please give this a chance!

Warning: This story is rated for a reason! This chapter is harmless but the others might not be!

The Lemonade Stand

Prologue

Almost every state in the USA has a school like Hill Ridge High and almost every school has cliques and groups of friends, but none are quite like Lizzie and Miranda.

Lizzie McGuire was small and thin with dark brown eyes and long blond hair that swished down her back. Miranda Sanchez was a spicy Mexican chic, with an attitude. Her raven hair was cropped at her chin and her dark black eyes were very soulful. The two girls had met in first grade and had immediately become inseparable. They did everything together, from shopping to homework. It was a shock then during the summer after sophomore year when Lizzie got a job and Miranda didn't. The endless slumber parties were over and Lizzie was busy.

It all started a week before school ended when Liz and Miranda were sitting on deck chairs in the McGuire's front yard chatting about life. It was finals week but the two girls had had enough studying and were ready for a relaxing moment in the sun. The house next door to Lizzie had been for sale and under contract and it was this day that the new family decided to move in.

Chapter 1 I'm Gordo

"Miranda, what's that moving van doing here?" Lizzie jabbed her friend in the arm with a sharp nail. Miranda waved Lizzie's hand away pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose.

"I dunno! They're probably the new family moving in!" she explained and took a sip of the lemonade Mrs. McGuire had brought them.

Lizzie shrugged and leaned back onto the pink chair as a mini-van pulled into the driveway next door and a green jeep pulled in afterwards. The van was a light beige and seemed well lived in, not sparkling new but not falling apart either. A balding man wearing khaki shorts and a blue polo stepped out of the driver's seat. He looked about 40, and a woman joined him, she had dark, curly hair and had her eyes turned towards the house. She was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt, she looked as though she had stepped straight out of the matrix except for the bright pink sweater she had draped around her neck and shoulders.

The back door of the mini-van rattled open and a young girl leaped out. She was wearing a blue soccer uniform with the number 10 boasted proudly on her back. Her brown hair was dark but not quite as curly as her mothers and was pulled back into a ponytail. A soccer ball bounced out of the car and onto the driveway with her and she scooped it up. The girl was probably 11, Lizzie thought.

A wail erupted from the car and the older woman shot the younger girl a stern look.

"You didn't let Madeleine out of her car seat did you?" The woman asked, the girl didn't answer.

Before she could even open her mouth the door of the jeep opened and a boy climbed out. His was about 16 with dark curls and Lizzie could see the blue depths of his eyes from across the lawn. She shivered and glanced at Miranda. Her friend had fallen asleep with the empty lemonade glass in her arms and her feet curled up into a tight ball. Lizzie McGuire smiled and stood up from the chair.

She took a few cautious steps towards the family as the mother pulled a squirming 3 year old out from the car. A 5 year old hopped down afterwards. There were only a small row of trees separating her from this new family and she felt her heart stop as the boy turned to look at her.

"Hi I'm Lizzie McGuire! I live next door to you!" she mumbled, suddenly very embarrassed about wearing only her bikini top with a white skirt.

"Hello Lizzie!" the mother crooned, "I'm Roberta Gordon and this is my husband Howard," she pointed at the balding man who gave me a giant smile before snatching the soccer ball away from the oldest girl.

"It's nice to meet you!" Howard Gordon said quickly, holding out his hand to shake. Liz took it and marveled at the firmness.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Lizzie asked, hoping for a chance to talk to the boy alone.

"You can help me!" It was soccer girl, "My name's Anna Gordon and I love soccer!" She smiled.

Howard and Roberta nodded and went to unlock the front door. The three girls followed their parents but the boy hung back. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a white muscle shirt. He wore a blue Hawaiian print shirt un-buttoned over everything.

"I'm David," he said, a smile creeping across his mouth, Lizzie smiled,

"I'm Lizzie, My friend Miranda is the one conked out on the deck chair!" he laughed and Miranda jolted upright, looking around for the blonde.

The two new neighbors made their way up the walk and into the new house. It was made almost identically to Lizzie's and she smiled. The three girls were racing up and down stairs trying to find the best rooms.

"Darn, if I knew this house I could call a room!" David muttered to himself but Lizzie had heard him.

"Call the room to the right of the stairs!" Lizzie whispered and the boy smiled, shouting out what she had said.

Three small voices floated back down to them as three young pairs of feet pounded into the chosen room.

"Awwww Gordo! No Fair!" Anna said and set a scowl on her fair features. Madeleine and the five year old tottered down the stairs hand in hand.

"Gordo?" the older one said, "can I room with Madeleine?"

David kneeled down in front of his two sisters, "of course you can Katie but I can guarantee you'll want a different room in three days!"

Katie thought then finally agreed and dragged Madeleine back up the stairs.

"So you're Gordo?" Lizzie asked, trying not to giggle. He blushed.

"Um Yeah!" he straightened his resolve, "I'm Gordo!"

The doorbell rang and Gordo turned to answer it, Miranda and Jo McGuire stood there smiling at the family.

"He I'm Jo McGuire and this is Miranda Sanchez! Miranda came to help with Lizzie but I was wondering whether you would all like to come for dinner this evening?"

Roberta Gordon smiled and began a hurried conversation with Jo McGuire while Miranda sauntered over towards Lizzie and Gordo, a new friendship had begun.

School had just ended and so far Gordo had followed Lizzie and Miranda around, becoming a big hit instantly with all the guys and especially the girls. His locker had been placed next to Lizzie's and the teachers were impressed with his knowledge. Last period had just ended and school was out for the summer. Gordo met Lizzie by her locker.

"Um Liz?" she nodded, while placing her last books back into the locker before slamming it shut.

"Yeah Gordo, what's wrong?" she wondered, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the building with her.

"Well my parents got a notice the other day that they have to go on a business trip for all of summer break. Maddie is goin with them but I'm gonna need help babysitting Anna and Katie. I'm getting two-thousand bucks and you can have 50% I just need someone to help me out!" he babbled on

"Sure Gordo!" she answered without hesitation, "I'd love to help you!"

"Oh my God Liz! Thank you so much!" and with that he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Then turning pink he dropped his head. Liz's head was spinning. He had kissed her. Lizzie casually brought her eyes to meet his blue ones. When she had his full attention she leaned forwards and connected her lips with his. Fireworks erupted immediately and Gordo kissed her back.

Miranda strutted from the building and noticed the couple, engrossed in a kiss, and smiled to herself.

She had been right there had been something there.

I hope u all liked the first chapter! Things here could PG but the rating will perk up! This is my first fic and I hope you all like

If u review it I'll update more often so get ur fellow readers to read too! If u read mine ur's will b read and reviewed! That's the way it works!

Peaches n Pears


	2. in too deep

Hi here's chapter 2 Disclaimer if I owned the characters I would be making big bucks right now! Thanks to all u reviewers! Just do wat you did last time!

Peaches n pears

Chapter 2 in too deep  
  
The moment the door opened, three little girls attacked the teenagers. Katie bounced into Lizzie's arms and smiled. She was a tiny child, with Gordo's blue eyes and straight, get that, straight brown hair. Lizzie scooped Katie into the air making the girl laugh, a large grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Hey Katie! How are you?" Gordo grinned at the connection between Lizzie and his sisters. They got along so well and Lizzie's younger brother Matt played soccer with Anna.  
  
"I'm fine! Are you going to baby-sit me and Madeleine?" Katie placed her hands around Lizzie's neck and snuggled into her shirt.  
  
"You bet I am!" Lizzie answered hugging the small girl tightly before setting her back on the ground.  
  
Madeleine had attached herself like a little barnacle to Gordo's legs and was smiling up at Lizzie with her thumb in her mouth. Anna was bouncing a soccer ball off her knee and laughing at her brother and sister.  
  
"Um Lizzie? Help?" Gordo whimpered, pulling up his bagging jeans. Madeleine was slipping and his baggy levis were following. Lizzie was paralyzed with laughter; sinking down to the floor she carefully pried Madeleine off of Gordo.  
  
"Come on Sweetie!" Lizzie picked the little girl up off the floor and hoisted her up onto her hip. "Have you taken your nap?" The small child twisted is Lizzie's grasp and shook her head before popping her thumb in her mouth. Her dark head fell onto Lizzie's shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Gordo watched in silence as his pretty neighbor carried the small girl upstairs and into her room, he crept up the stairs after the two and posted himself by the door, watching Lizzie gently lower Madeleine into her bed and pull the pink comforters up around her chin. Maddie turned towards Lizzie and she carefully pushed the curls back off of the little girl's forehead before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the smooth, white, cheek.  
  
Gordo ducked around and ran right into his sister Anna. The soccer ball bounced away and Anna made a wild snatch for it as they both tripped and fell. Anna Gordon scowled at her brother but took his helping hand, snagging the ball before it rolled down the stairs and collided with Katie. Lizzie came out of Madeleine's room and closed the door, raising an eyebrow at the brother and sister.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked looking from Gordo to Anna then back to Gordo again.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine! Gordo was just spying on you!" Lizzie laughed as a horrorstruck look creased Gordo's face. "He thinks you're really hot! I found his online journal and it's all about you!" Anna dusted off her shorts and stuck her tongue out at her brother before walking towards her room.  
  
"Is that true?" Lizzie tentatively stepped forwards and tilted his chin so she was looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Um..." he stammered, losing his words as soon as his eyes met her brown ones.  
  
She smiled mischievously, "I'll let it go for now but sometime soon I will ask that question again!" Katie plopped up the stairs and trotted up to Lizzie, she had picked up her favorite toy, a large stuffed bear with the stuffing hanging out. She had pulled on a small flowered bathing suit and was chewing on the elastic of some goggles. "Can we go Swimming?" she giggled, twirling around to make the skirt on her bathing suit stand out straight.  
  
The Gordon's had but a small pool in their back yard and Gordo was free to use it all he wanted. Lizzie and Katie both turned matching pouts towards Gordo. The pretty blonde hoisted his little sister into her arms and they continued to stare at him.  
  
"All right! We can go swimming, Katie go get Anna and, Lizzie my cousin Haley left a bathing suit here that might fit you!"  
  
Lizzie and Katie squealed and disappeared down the stairs towards the living room and Anna, and Gordo sighed. What had he gotten himself into? He had met this girl about a week ago and had fallen for her the minute she said hi! He was David Gordon, wannabe director and Lizzie McGuire's unwanted slave.

hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really feeling motivated! I'm starting another story today and will have it posted soon! I really like the idea! Also if you're on my author alert. . . PLEASE UPDATE! O yeah, a statement of my beliefs. . . LIZZIE AND GORDO 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peaches n pears


	3. help from a friend

Hi yall! I guess I should stop nagging peeps to update seeing as this took me a month! Sorry! I moved and bought a new horse. (Not that I'm making up excuses!) Any way here's chapter 3! Incase you've forgotten, in chapter 2, Gordo fell for Lizzie and they agreed to go swimming! You can re-read for further enjoyment! Love ya!  
  
Peaches n Pears  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????

The Lemonade Stand  
  
Chapter 3  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
"You know what I want?" Lizzie asked, while trying to tie the halter strap on her bikini.  
  
"What?" Gordo responded. Lizzie's bikini had a pink top with a brown flower on the right side and a brown bottom with a pink hibiscus flower on the back. She was gorgeous in it and Gordo felt his arms ache to hold her.  
  
"For eyes in the back on my head! That way I could tell if this was tied or not." She laughed a bit and stomped her foot against the pool deck.  
  
They had been outside for two hours, splashing in the pool and goofing around with Katie. The little girl had loved being tickled and grabbed from under water and they were having a blast when Anna and Madeleine tapped on the gate.  
  
"Katie and Maddie have to go to Lily's for her birthday party and I wan to go play soccer with Matt. Can we?" Anna Gordon had her hair down with a headband and Madeleine was already dressed for the party, a wrapped gift clutched in her small hand. Katie hoisted her soaking wet self out of the pool and joined the triple pout.  
  
Gordo nodded and helped Lizzie out of the pool.  
  
"Go change!" he nudged Katie towards the door and she and Maddie made a beeline for the stairs. Anna stayed put. "You too!" Gordo nodded towards the door.  
  
"That's okay! I'm already dressed!" was Anna's response to her brother.  
  
Gordo looked at her, "Anna, you are wearing a bra and soccer shorts. I wouldn't mind but you are going to play soccer with a boy. I have told you a million times. No Dating Till You Are 50!"  
  
Anna scowled at her brother before grinning wickedly. "Well fine I'll put a shirt on but I bet he wont and by the time I come home I wont either and I can let you think of why!"  
  
Gordo turned red, "Anna, please! Just put a shirt on, I don't care who's! Please!"  
  
She shook her head, "No!"  
  
Gordo took a deep breath when he felt a small hand on his shoulder; he turned to find Lizzie looking at him with large, caring eyes.  
  
"She's right you know!" Lizzie nodded at Anna, "My brother never wears a shirt when he plays soccer, and you don't need to worry! He's dating Melina already!" Gordo's resolve fell away.  
  
"Okay Anna! You can go like that!" his little sister smiled and walked past him towards Lizzie,  
  
"Thanks Lizzie!" she smiled and hugged the blonde girl before whispering in her ear. "I told you he likes you!" Lizzie rolled her eyes, "and didn't Matt and Melina break up?" Anna continued in hushed tones.  
  
"Yeah, about a week ago but Gordo doesn't know that!" they two girls giggled before Anna went back inside  
  
????????An hour later????????  
  
"You want to watch a movie?" Gordo asked Lizzie, they were sitting on the living room floor after completing two puzzles.  
  
The small blonde nodded and sat up to stretch, "What movie should we watch?"  
  
Gordo inched closer to her and leaned back against the couch. "I dunno, what's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Lizzie giggled slightly, blushing under his intense stare.  
  
"Promise!" Gordo looped her pinkie finger around his and shook. "there now you can tell!" he laughed.  
  
Lizzie felt her strength give way and she blushed. "I like the Princess Bride the best, it's all about. . ."  
  
"True love?" Gordo finished her sentence for her and Lizzie again felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"Maybe," she stood and brushed her shorts off, determinedly looking anywhere except at the sprawling teenager.  
  
"That's my favorite too," Gordo said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Lizzie turned too stare at her new friend and their eyes locked.  
  
"Really?" she questioned, letting her gaze linger on Gordo's eyes.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Gordo's stood also, his face turned down towards her.  
  
"I don't know, would you?" he took a step closer and Lizzie felt her stomach turn.  
  
"Does the Earth revolve around the sun?"  
  
Gordo's eyes sparkled with laughter. She was so close he could reach out and touch her and make it look like an accident. A lock of golden hair fell into her eyes and Gordo automatically reached up and brushed it back behind her ear. Leaning in towards her, he gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Lizzie responded immediately, kissing him back with more force than he expected. Their kiss deepened and Gordo carefully brought his hands to rest on her waist. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and was surprised when she let him into her mouth. Lizzie brought her arms up to tangle in his curly mane of hair and she leaned back onto the couch.  
  
One of Gordo's hands left her waist and began to gently slide along the side of her body. The other hand slipped under the bottom of her shirt and rested on Lizzie's belly. Gordo could feel the warmth of her flesh against his skin and she arched her back into his caress.  
  
The couple pulled apart for a breath of air. Gordo leaned back in just as they heard the front door open. Springing apart, the two teenagers found themselves face to face with Anna Gordon, a soccer ball rested on her hip and her face was flushed from the exercise.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Anna mocked noticing the tension between her brother and her neighbor.  
  
Lizzie stood blushing while Gordo stammered for an excuse.  
  
"I'd better go!" The golden-haired girl made a dash for the door  
  
"So, did you tell her yet?" Anna asked once she heard the door shut.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I just met her Anna, it's too soon," he took the stairs two at a time and slammed the door to his room.  
  
The small brunette girl grinned devilishly. Grabbing the phone from the kitchen, she dialed one of the few numbers she knew.  
  
"Hello, Miranda? This is Anna Gordon. I need your help!"

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
Cliff Hanger. . . . . Sorry again about the long wait! But here's your update! Also, if you like the story tell your friends about it, cuz the more reviews I get, the faster I update! (usually this is the case! Sometimes I'm just too busy!) Anyways....PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Peaches n Pears


	4. what a girl

Anna smiled to herself when she heard the Latina chic answer,

"Gordon? As in Gordo's sister?" Miranda crunched through an apple while holding the cordless phone against her shoulder. She wiggled her hips in time to a spicy pop song before taking another bite of fruit.

Anna's eyes twinkled as she checked to make sure her brother wasn't eaves-dropping.

"Yep!" she announced, "the one and only! Look I really need your help; can you meet me in the park **alone** in fifteen minutes?"

Miranda mumbled a _'yes_' through her mouthful of apple. "Wanna meet by the swings?"

"Yes!" the girl responded "Look I've got to go, my brother's getting wary! See you in fifteen minutes!" She quickly hung up the phone.

Miranda muttered a short _'bye then'_ to the dial tone before she threw the phone onto her bed and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

Anna Gordon was already there when Miranda's mustang pulled up against the curb. The young girl was bouncing a soccer ball off the ground while her swing lazily rocked forward and back.

"Hey!" Miranda slumped into the swing next to the young Gordon. "Your eleven right?"

"Actually I'm thirteen, but I'm pretty short for my age," Anna corrected "I can play kick-ass soccer against many sixteen-year-olds though!"

Miranda smiled, this girl was unafraid.

"You said you needed my help?" the Mexican girl pushed her swing a little.

Anna nodded,

"What about?" Miranda asked,

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I think your friend Lizzie, and my older bro really like each other!" Anna stared Lizzie's friend in the eye as though daring her to disagree.

Miranda nodded, "Maybe I have!"

"And knowing Liz so well, you might also know that her brother isn't really her walking, talking journal. I really want to hook the lovebirds up but," she paused, looking for the right words.

"You need an insider that Lizzie confides in?" Miranda finished.

Anna sighed and nodded. Miranda shook her head.

"You're not going to help?" Anna couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice.

"I never said that," Miranda grinned. "I just need to come up with a plan of action!"

Anna catapulted herself at the dark haired girl and gave her a monstrous bear-hug.

"Can you do me another favor?" Anna questioned carefully,

"Depends what the favor is!"

"Can you get Lizzie out of the house tomorrow so I can talk to Matt?" she blushed slightly.

"sure, Partner in Crime! Anything to help you out!"

Anna grinned and shook hands with Miranda before kicking the soccerball towards the street and sprinting after it. Just before she crossed the asphalt, the young girl turned and waved at Miranda before dribbling it across!

_'What a girl!_' Miranda thought to herself. Before heading back to her car.

She opened the door and slid the key into the ignition before heading down the street and making a left. All the while trying to think up a method of attack for her two friends.


End file.
